The present invention is related to a telecommunication main distribution frame structure in which one PC board is used for connection of multiple sets of telephones so as to minimize the volume of the structure. In addition, one half of the numerous insertion pins for connecting with the telephones are saved to facilitate the use of the main distribution frame.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional telecommunication main distribution frame structure employing PC board, including a first PC board 10, a second PC board 20, several pairs of insertion pins 30, four insertion seats 60, four buses 70, four corresponding insertion seats 80 connected with one end of the buses 70 and four connectors 90 connected with the other end of the buses 70. The central portion of the first PC board 10 is formed with multiple copper-plated insertion holes 11 arranged into a square matrix. The upper and lower sections of one side are formed with multiple pairs of copper-plated soldering holes 13 arranged into two rows to form soldering section 12 for the insertion seat. The copper-plated soldering holes 13 are electrically connected with the calculated copper-plated insertion holes 11. The central portion of the second PC board 20 is formed with multiple copper-plated insertion holes 21 arranged into a square matrix. The left and right sections of one side are formed with multiple pairs of copper-plated soldering holes 23 arranged into two rows to form soldering section 22 for the insertion seat. The copper-plated soldering holes 23 are electrically connected with the calculated copper-plated insertion holes 21. The insertion pin 30 is a cylindrical pin made of well conductive metal and having a certain length. The insertion pin 30 has such a diameter that the insertion pin can be snugly inserted into the copper-plated insertion holes 11 of the first PC board 10 and the copper-plated insertion holes 21 of the second PC board 20.
When assembled, as shown in FIG. 2, the four insertion seats 60 are first respectively soldered on the soldering sections 12, 22 of the first and second PC boards 10, 20. Then, the corresponding insertion seats 80 of the buses 70 are inserted into the insertion seats 60. The connectors 90 of the buses 70 inserted in the first PC board 10 are inserted in an exchange. The connectors 90 of the buses 70 inserted in the second PC board 20 are connected with a telephone. Then, one end of each pair of insertion pins 30 is inserted into the copper-plated insertion holes 11 of the first PC board 10, while the other end is inserted into the corresponding copper-plated insertion holes 21 of the second PC board 20 (with reference to FIG. 3). The selection of the copper-plated insertion holes 11, 21 is calculated to achieve effective copper-plated insertion holes 11, 21 for a number of telephones to use. In the case that the telephones are one time increased, another group is added.
The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The conventional telecommunication main distribution frame structure includes a first PC board 10 and a second PC board 20 for exchange use. The first and second-PC boards 10, 20 are spaced from each other by a certain distance so that the main distribution frame has a considerably large volume and will occupy much room.
2. Each telephone necessitates two insertion pins 30 which are inserted in the first and second PC boards 10, 20. An exchange often has numerous lines so that a great number of insertion pins 30 will be necessary. Accordingly, the use of the main distribution frame is complicated and troublesome.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a telecommunication main distribution frame structure in which one PC board is used for connection of multiple sets of telephones. In the case of more sets of telephones, only another main distribution frame is added. Therefore, the components are reduced and the volume of the structure is minimized without occupying much room.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above telecommunication main distribution frame structure in which one insertion pin serves to connect with one telephone so as to save one insertion pin. In the case that the exchange includes numerous lines, a half of numerous insertion pins can be saved and the use of the main distribution frame can be facilitated
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: